


Senseless

by lysseonghwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Gay Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Scissoring, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Lee minho loves the way han jisung treat him and decided to have more of the younger.WARNING:CONTAINS SMUT!!!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	Senseless

"I need you"was all Minho can say as jisung reached him.

"What do you mean by that?"the younger asked in confusion."I'm sick of it!I want you,Jisung!Let me have you."Minho continued as he pulled the younger's hand.Jisung flinched a bit.'So you want me?'he thought.

Jisung pulled off his shirt and smirked."If you really want me,then come and get me."Minho stood up and raised his right eyebrow."You wanna play it this way?I'm on."

Minho lifted the younger as he rushed to their bedroom.He threw Jisung on the bed.He pressed his lip onto the younger's.Jisung opened his mouth,letting their toungue to dance in sync.The younger moaned softly in Minho's mouth.

"Sorry,but needed to do this."Minho whispered as he wrapped a cotton cloth around Jisung's eyes."Minnie hyung,I can't see."the younger panted.

Minho smiled with a reply"That's what I want."The younger gulped.Minho took out a box under the bed.It contains everything he needs to fuck Jisung senseless.

He pulled out a vibrator and inserted it inside Jisung's cock.The younger whimpered."What's that?"he tried to reached it but Minho slapped his hand away."Don't touch anything."he reminded with a husky voice.Jisung nodded in fear.

"So now,let me figure out how should I use it on you."Minho smirked.He turned on the vibrator and began to set it to the highest mode.Jisung groaned loudly as he scratched Minho's flawless face.It began to bleed.Minho wiped it away.'Blood?'he thought.

"Enough with the vibrator.I just wanted to have a taste of your body.Do you want it,baby?"he said as flipped back his hair.So sad Jisung can't see it or he would die of his boyfriend's charm.

Minho grabbed a bottle of lube from the box.He squizzed some of it onto his palm.Coating all of his fingers."Oh shit!Fuck~"Jisung cursed as he felt cold liquid inside his hole.It was Minho.The older inserted his first finger making Jisung startled.

"How does it feels?"Minho smirked as he inserted his second,third and fourth finger."Aahhh~It-it feels right!"The younger panted.The older began stretching Jisung's hole."I'm ready,hyung!I feel loose."

Minho took out his fingers.He spread opened Jisung's legs as he roughly positioned himself into the younger's entrance."Ohhh~Ahhh~hyungie,it hurts!Ungh~"Jisung moaned heavily.

And that is what Minho wants to hear.Jisung's moan was a beautiful song to his ear."Owhhh,my Jisungie."he cooed.

He began to thrust himself forward again.This time,rougher.Jisung can't take it anymore.He screamed in pain.Minho was shocked so he covered Jisung's mouth.

"Hold on,baby.You're doing great.Just a little bit more.Minho calmed the younger as he began to sucked Jisung's neck.Leaving a lot of deep purple marks,bruises and hickeys.

"Hyung,aah~I feel like cumming!"Jisung cried.Minho pat the younger's head."Yup,me too."was an answer from Minho's mouth with a smirk plasterred on his face.

Jisung pressed his face on a pillow."Hyung,please let me cum."he begged."Sure darling."the older responsed and Jisung cum a lot on the bed.The bed sheets was fulled of white-like liquid.

"Stay still,baby."Jisung,who could not see anything,felt a hot,sticky liquid leaking from his ass.And he's one hundred percent sure that it was Minho cumming in his ass.

Jisung yawned."You're tired already?Let me clean you up first before you're off to bed."Minho said.He took off the cloth around Jisung's eyes.The younger blinked as the bright light struck hi eyes.Minho lifted Jisung to the shower and cleaned up the cum inside Jisung's thic ass.

He wiped the younger's body with a towel and put on a brief on the younger and himself."Can I sleep now?" Jisung asked with his eyes closed,half awake.

"Hold on,baby.I need to change the bed sheet first.It was full with our cum."Minho chuckled as he pulled off the bed sheet and change it to a clean one.He laid the younger on the bed.

"Have a sweet dream,darling.Gudnite,love you."he whispered and leaned down to connect their lips.Jisung smiled as he put his arms around Minho's neck."Thanks for the day."he giggled as he fall asleep.Minho caressed the younger's cheek.

"Okay,now need to clean this."he wore his clothes and brought the dirty bed sheet to the washing machine.He quietly closed the door to avoid sleeping Jisung to awake."Next time please slow down your voices."Minho was startled as he turned and saw Seo Changbin behind him."Yea,you guys were too loud."Felix Lee,chuckled as he and Changbin walked away.

'What a nice day to finally fucking Jisung senseless'he smiled alone.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.I know there's a lot of grammar error and I'm so sorry!I'm not good in writing smut so I'm sorry if you don't like it.Anyways,thank you for reading my story.Luv ya!!!


End file.
